Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to securing database content and, specifically, to securing database content during database access.
Description of the Related Art
Data residing in databases is typically verified for correctness and consistency. Various techniques such as schema normalization may be employed to verify data integrity and consistency. Despite such measures to ensure data integrity and consistency, incorrect data may still be introduced into a database.